


Not So Fleeting Relationships

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Parental Issues, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's best to get things out in the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Fleeting Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1_million_words word of the day challenge. Today's word is Ephemeral.

The places were set at the table with care. Every possible contingency that they could think of had been taken care of. Danny stood at the edge of the beach watching the waves break against the small reef off shore, trying to rein in the nerves that were starting to make him doubt their decision.

“Having second thoughts?” Steve looped his arms around Danny’s waist and nuzzled the side of his neck.  
“Not about us.” Danny murmured, turning his head he pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s hair. “But about facing the Devil head on? Yes.”

“You are aware you just called my mother the devil, right?” Steve lifted his head and quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I’m aware.” Danny nodded. “Just you wait.”

“Cath just arrived.” Steve advised.

“I’ll be in, in a minute.” Danny turned his head to press a kiss on Steve’s neck as he released his hold on him.

Danny listened to Steve walk up into the house, and stood there for a few more minutes, trying in vain to soak up the tranquility the ocean seemed to exude here. It had been two weeks since they’d had their show down over Doris. Two long weeks where she’d thankfully kept her distance and had neglected to needle either Steve or Danny, which had only been a good thing. They’d drawn a particularly nasty case, a killer taking young girls from on campus accommodations before raping them and leaving them for dead. It didn’t help at all that he’d managed to hurt four girls before they had caught him, Steve had taken it particularly hard, two of the girls had reminded him strongly of his baby sister.

Now on their first night off, Steve had decided it was time to clear the air between his nearest and dearest, he’d organized a dinner before he’d even told Danny, so by the time Danny even got wind of it, it was a fait accompli.

Walking back into the house he was dismayed to hear Doris’ voice, he had been hoping that she would decline the invitation. Yet here she was come to make his life hell.

“Daniel. Hello.” She called, twirling a glass of wine in her hands as she crossed the living room to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Good to see you, Doris.” Danny kissed her back and accepted the bottle of beer that Steve handed him as he slipped out of Doris’ embrace.

“Dinner’s ready.” Steve announced.

The meal itself passed quickly, Steve’s skill at the grill clearly impressing his guests, and the Williams family salad recipes also finding good favor. It was only after they had finished eating and were sharing after dinner coffee that the fireworks that Danny had expected actually happened.

“You know I really thought your relationship would be more ephemeral than this.” Doris clicked her tongue in disapproval.

“There is nothing fleeting about what is between the two of them.” Cath chuckled as she settled onto the sofa beside Doris.

“Of course there is.” Doris responded, not even bothering to look at the two men. “This is just a phase for Steven. Merely sowing his wild oats before he settles down and makes me some grandbabies with you.”

“I don’t think so.” Cath scoffed, “I have no intentions of making Grandbabies for anyone. Steve and I had some fun times, but that is all they were. We were never meant for permanent. We were always meant to be Best Friends.”

“How quaint you should think that. Of course you want babies, you’re an attractive young woman. My Stevie is an attractive young man. You work military intelligence. A family would be the perfect cover for you.”

“Mom!” Steve exclaimed. “Stop badgering Cath.”

“Someone has to. You need to get over this foolishness.” She waved her hand towards Danny, “and get back to work in the real world. He might be scratching an itch you think you have, but get a grip Steven. This ‘relationship’ is insubordinate and laughable.”

Steve pivoted and walked briskly to the front door, flinging it open.

“Please leave.” He ground out through clenched teeth, his voice ominously quiet.

“You don’t mean that, Stevie.” Doris pouted, as she stood walking towards him, pressing one hand against his chest, rubbing gently.

“I’m afraid I do, Mom.” He pushed her hand off of his chest. “You insulted not only my friend but my partner as well. You are no longer welcome in my home.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself young man. This is still my house.” Her voice became angry.

“I’m not getting ahead of anything. Doris.” Steve stated flatly, his eyes never leaving his mother’s face. “The deeds are in the safe. This house belongs to Mary and I. You gave up any right to it when you faked your death twenty years ago. You remember the day when you walked away from us and fucked up everyone else’s lives.”

“I did that to keep you safe.” Doris responded.

“Just get out Doris.” He sighed.

“You’ll regret hitching your cart to his horse.” Doris indicated Danny over her shoulder.

“No. No I don’t think I will. I love him and he loves me, and I can pretty much guarantee he’s the best thing that ever happened to me. By the way, you already have a grandbaby, her name is Grace, and she’s as much my daughter as she is Danny and Rachel’s.”

“She’s not your child.” Doris sneered.

“Maybe not by blood, but I love her and she loves me and I’m proud to call myself uncle Steve. You don’t like that tough, that’s how it is.”

“Anything else?”

“I know you’ve tried to turn us against each other. You can stop that now or I can promise you that you will lose me and Mary too. She is the only real family I have that matters and she approves of our relationship.”

“I can promise you that you will regret all of this.” Doris walked back into the room, lifting her purse off the coffee table. “You are the cause of all this aren’t you? I hope you’re happy.” Doris pointed a finger at Danny.

“Actually, I’m ecstatic.” Danny responded with a smug grin. “Thank you for asking.”

“I’m disappointed in you, Catherine.” Doris added glancing at Cath where she sat on the sofa.

“The feeling is blessedly mutual, Doris.” Cath smiled sweetly at her.

Doris stalked out the door, not bothering to speak to her son as she passed him. 

Steve watched as she walked down the path to the gate, slamming it behind her. Releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, Steve swung the door closed and rested his head against it.

Danny walked up behind him pressing a flat palm between his shoulder blades. 

“Are you okay, babe?” he pressed a kiss to Steve’s back, letting his head rub back and forth in a soothing motion.

“I am now.” Steve turned and pulled Danny into his arms, hugging him tightly.


End file.
